Agents in modern contact centers are able to communicate with customers, or other types of callers, using packet-based technologies and communication protocols, such as Web Real-Time Communications (WebRTC). These technologies allow agents to communicate with callers using communications beyond the typical voice communications that legacy technologies provide, such as video, chat, desktop sharing, etc. Additionally, these technologies allow a contact center to be distributed in nature, which allows the agents be located anywhere with a network connection, such as their own home. To connect a caller to an agent, the caller may need to answer questions about a call (e.g., via an interactive voice response system (IVR), via a web interface, via a client interface, etc.) and, if no agent is readily available, may be placed in a queue until an agent is available. After being routed to an agent, should the agent become disconnected from the communication with the call, the caller may need to call back, re-answer the previous questions and/or wait in yet another queue before reconnecting with the agent.